The Rookies
by Miseryisfun
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have temporarily teamed up to kill Madara. They were able to intefere with the Infinite Tsukyomi's use, but it caused the world that they knew to become...odd. Now, they have to learn why everyone they knew are back to life, why everyone but them doesn't even know what a jutsu is, and they have to find out just what the heck a pokemon is before. Dang it Sasuke!
1. Beginning of a Journey

Naruto and Sasuke have teamed up temporarily because of a common enemy, Madara Uchiha. They were currently losing…

"Obito Uchiha is weaker than I am. What makes you think you two could defeat me?" Madara sneered.

Sasuke and Naruto glared at him angrily. Naruto ran over to him with sage mode while Sasuke ran at him with the rinnegan in his eyes.

But Madara simply blocked both of their attacks with his fan and knocked them back. The Jubi was getting close to coming back to life.

"Sasuke….what can we do?" Naruto asked desperately.

"Give me a second Naruto." Sasuke stated.

'I may be stronger than you Itachi, but I'm not as smart as you…..I need a plan…..!' Sasuke thought, before realization was shown across his face.

"I've got it! Naruto, attack Madara and buy me some time!" Sasuke ordered urgently.

"Alright!" Naruto exclaimed.

Tons of sage mode clones attacked Madara who easily blocked them. Sasuke on the other hand ran to the Jubi who is almost awakened completely.

"Tsukuyomi!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Somehow Sasuke began counteracting the Jubi's own Tsukuyomi. Madara turned around and stared in shock. Madara's sould left his edo body and he was once again dead. An explosion happened and they all fell into a unconscious form of darkness.

* * *

'Where am I?' Naruto wondered.

'You're in the world of nothingness right now.' A voice said back.

Naruto was floating in a world of nothing but darkness. He was pretty surprised that someone said something back.

'Who are you?' Naruto asked.

'You will know soon enough…but for now, enjoy what is about to happen.' It replied back.

'What's about to….' Naruto thoughts were interrupted by a deep sleep.

* * *

"Hey! Are you two okay?!" A feminine voice exclaimed.

'Is that Sakura chan?' Naruto thought, as he opened his eyes.

Sure enough, Sakura was standing there….but Naruto gaped. It wasn't the Sakura he knew…..she was about twelve.

Naruto was about to scream "what happened to you!" when he was interrupted by Kurama.

'Don't kid, she doesn't even know who you are. The Uchiha brat could only control so much of the Jubi, so it did alter this world….a lot.' Kurama informed him.

'Oh…okay?' Naruto replied lamely.

"What happened? Did a pokemon hurt you?" Sakura asked curiously.

Naruto just blinked, "A pokewhat?"

Sakura just gaped, "Oh no! You have amnesia!"

"Tck."

Naruto turned over to the side and saw Sasuke just lazily sitting beside him. He was currently just staring at the two of them.

"Do you have a pokemon?" Sakura asked hopefully.

Sasuke shook his head. Sakura slowly nodded, before telling the two to follow her.

"Hey Sasuke..." Naruto whispered to him.

"What?" Sasuke asked boredly.

"What do you think a pokemon is?" Naruto asked.

"I used my sharingan on a passing by stranger and found out that they are animals with magic powers, basically." Sasuke replied.

"…..just how long were you lying beside me?" Naruto asked.

"An hour." Sasuke replied.

"Why?" Naruto asked awkwardly.

"Too lazy to get up." Sasuke replied.

"We're here!" Sakura exclaimed.

They arrived at a place called, "Professor Hiruzen's Pokemon Laboratory."

Sasuke and Naruto were shocked at that revelation and quickly look to each other.

"I thought he was dead!" Naruto whispered, slightly loudly.

"…I wonder just who all I brought back to life with this." Sasuke stated quietly.

* * *

**How was it? Review please!**


	2. First Pokemon?

As Naruto and Sasuke followed Sakura in the laboratory, they whispered to each other the whole time. Each question just gave them another question.

"How old are we?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Fourteen, probably." Sasuke replied.

"Why is Sakura twelve?" Naruto asked.

"…I'm guessing we just jacked up our world and maybe it made us younger." Sasuke stated.

"That really helps Sasuke." Naruto snapped sarcastically.

"Tck, shut up." Sasuke snapped back.

Sakura stopped in front of a door and turned around, "I'm going to go ask him if he would give you two a pokemon. I will be right back, okay?"

"Okay." Naruto replied awkwardly.

"Alright, I will be right back. There are probably fresh clothes for you two and you two can go take a shower." The preteen Sakura stated, as she walked inside the room.

Sasuke and Naruto turned to look at each other and realized that they were so dirty that anyone who wasn't a ninja could barely tell who they were.

'No wonder she wasn't fawning over Sasuke.' Naruto thought.

"Let's go get our showers and get dressed." Sasuke said.

"Okay." Naruto replied, as the two went down the hall.

* * *

"Hey dude...we have a problem." Naruto muttered awkwardly.

"What Naruto?" Sasuke asked boredly.

"…They only gave us one towel." Naruto said.

Sasuke glared, "Crap."

* * *

After the two were dry and were awkwardly avoiding each other, the two walked down the hall to talk to their once dead Hokage.

Sasuke was dressed in a black t-shirt, and dark blue sweatpants. He had his sword of Kusunagi across his body too.

Naruto on the other hand had a orange t-shirt and blue sweatpants. He had Asuma's chakra blades in his pocket.

Professor Hiruzen came out to greet them with a kind expression on his face. He had a giant monkey-like sloth pokemon beside him. Naruto began to have tears swell up in his eyes, but Sasuke elbowed him in the ribs before he could say anything.

"I heard from Sakura you guys don't remember what a pokemon is….and you two don't have any….Is this true?" Hiruzen asked kindly.

"Yes Hok-I mean professor Hiruzen." Naruto replied while he blinked back his tears.

Sasuke just nodded, and Hiruzen smiled softly. He gave them each a book.

"Read all of it, and then I will give you a pokemon." Hiruzen said with a smile, before he walked out of the room.

"I will use Tsukuyomi because we will learn it quicker." Sasuke stated.

Naruto nodded, before Sasuke engulfed the two in a world of red and black. The two began studying and reading it all.

* * *

What was four days in Sasuke's jutsu, was only four seconds in real life. So, to make it seem like it was possible to have read, the two decided to think about what pokemon they would ask for about an hour.

'Kurama, what pokemon do you think we should pick?' Naruto wondered curiously.

**'I don't know. That Ninetales looks interesting, but I feel we shouldn't start with a fire type.' Kurama replied.**

'Why not?' Naruto asked.

**'Because the Uchiha will probably pick a fire type; and plus, they don't even have Ninetales or Vulpix in stock. The ones we can pick from are down that page.' Kurama stated.**

'I see…Wait, that one looks interesting!' Naruto thought excitedly as he pointed to it.

**'I see! Your father would be proud of that one!' Kurama smirked.**

Naruto smiled before he turned to Sasuke, "Do you have your choice?"

Sasuke smirked as he nodded. Naruto smiled wider than before as the two began walking to Hiruzen.

* * *

"So, have you two decided on your pokemon?" Hiruzen asked kindly.

"Yeah." The two boys replied.

Sakura gaped at the now clean Uchiha, and she turned red in the cheeks. Sasuke twitched uncomfortably at the staring.

"I would like a Charmander." Sasuke said politely.

Hiruzen nodded and went to his p.c. He gave the pokeball to Sasuke, and the boy sent the little fire type out. It scowled upon being sent out.

"You're my pokemon now." Sasuke informed him.

Charmander defiantly huffed a bit of smoke out of his mouth, but Sasuke glared at him. Naruto frowned when he saw the Charmander turn completely still with large eyes.

'Did he just use his sharingan to put a genjutsu on him?' Naruto thought with passive anger.

**'Yes he did brat. Now pick your stupid pokemon so we can go.' Kurama growled impatiently.**

'Fine! Geez!' Naruto thought exasperatingly.

"I would like an Abra." Naruto said.

Hiruzen's eyes widened, "But Abra only knows teleport! It isn't safe!"

Naruto smiled, "I will just catch a weak pokemon to help with my journey."

"Well, alright." Hiruzen replied, as he went to the p.c.

He got Abra's pokeball out and handed it to the blonde. Naruto smiled as he sent out his Abra.

Abra was sent out and was currently sleeping. Naruto smiled at it as he patted his head.

Sakura ran up to them with a smile and a little fox pokemon, "Hey! I just got my first pokemon as well!"

Sasuke nodded while Naruto high-fived Sakura. Professor Hiruzen handed them all their pokedex, their five pokeballs, poketch, and each of them a pokénav.

They all said their thanks, before a different Eevee came up quietly. They all turned to it.

"Ah, that's the other Eevee I had to give to new trainers. He really wanted to be chosen." Hiruzen commented sadly.

The next thing they knew, was that the Eevee ran up to Sasuke and tapped the pokeball. The group's eyes widened as he was caught.

"What the heck was that about?" Naruto asked curiously.

"He apparently chose you. You may keep him, if you want." Hiruzen stated with a smile.

Sasuke nodded slowly, before he returned his Charmander. The trio began walking out of the laboratory.

"So, do you want to travel with us?" Naruto asked Sakura.

Sakura's eyes widened, before she nodded quickly. Naruto smiled back at her.

"So, what do you want to be on your journey?" Sakura asked the group.

Sasuke was the first to answer, "I will be taking on gyms for training so I can take on the frontier brains. But it may take awhile before I'm ready."

Sakura nodded, "I want to be a breeder, but I may take on some gyms as well."

"Well, I want to be the champion! So gyms are my major priority!" Naruto exclaimed enthusiastically.

The trio began walking towards route 508, all the while anticipating their journey.

* * *

**How was it? Review please!**

**Sasuke:** Charmander, Eevee

**Naruto: **Abra

**Sakura: **Eevee

**Hiruzen: **Slaking, ?x5


	3. The Death of an Uchiha

The trio of trainers were currently on their way and each of them had a single pokemon out. Sasuke and Sakura's Eevee duo were currently walking together, both being their equally quiet selves. Abra on the other hand was asleep in Naruto's arms.

Now for the trainers themselves. Sakura was reading up on how to treat pokemon illnesses and was currently focused entirely on that.

Sasuke on the other hand was looking through his pokedex and was looking through the almost blank encyclopedia, due to them not having much information anyway. However, Sasuke still was trying to figure out a possible way to evolve his pokemon (Eevee especially, due to him being the evolution pokemon).

Naruto on the otherhand was focused on a different task entirely. He was looking around for a pokemon he could use on his team, but oddly the pokemon were out at the moment.

"Dang it! Why aren't there any pokemon out today?!" Naruto complained childishly.

Sasuke looked up from his pokedex and just stared simply at Naruto. Naruto grinned when he saw Sasuke activate his sharingan to help see movement.

"There's a sign of movement near that tree." Sasuke commented boredly.

Naruto turned his head and ran over to the bush (only at 1% speed, but even then Sakura was surprised by how fast he was). Naruto smiled at what he saw.

**Kakuna, the cocoon pokemon; While awaiting evolution, it hides from predators under leaves and in nooks of branches. **

Naruto shrugged and tapped it on the head. It was caught immediately, due to it not being very strong.

"I caught a Kakuna!" Naruto exclaimed in merriment.

"Congratulations Naruto!" Sakura congratulated happily.

"Thanks Sakura chan!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"You idiot!" Sasuke hissed.

Naruto turned around angrily, "Why did you call me that?"

**Beedrill, the bee pokemon: Its best attack involves flying around at high speed, striking with poison needles, then flying off.**

After Naruto's pokedex went off, he sighed. Naruto turned around and was about to beat the bee pokemon up when his body somehow stopped entirely.

**'Brat, we can't use jutsu and stuff in front of people who think only animals have powers.' Kurama stated dryly.**

'Oooooh! Now I know why Sasuke called me an idiot….' Naruto thought with a sweat drop.

"So, we run?" Naruto asked awkwardly.

"NO DUH WE RUN!" Sakura screamed, as she began running.

"Tck!" Sasuke grunted angrily, as he began running very slowly (for him, still was much faster than Sakura).

* * *

After the trio had finally gotten away from the Beedrill, Sakura said she needed to go somewhere. Naruto wanted to know where, but Sasuke already knew she needed to pee. She walked a good thirty feet away.

"Hey Naruto, we need to talk." Sasuke stated seriously.

Naruto tilted his head in curiosity, "What?"

"About our situation." Sasuke replied.

Naruto nodded slowly, "Go on."

"Are we in a alternate reality; have we changed our own world; did the Jubi's plan actually work; or are we stuck in my own Tsukuyomi? …..I can't help but feel like something isn't right…" Sasuke said seriously.

Naruto blinked, "Well no duh. We're in a world of little monsters with magical powers. Of course it won't be normal."

Sasuke glared at him, but Naruto held up his hands defensively, "But I see your point. We need to figure this out."

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Sakura asked cheerfully.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other, "Nothing."

Sakura tilted her head up in surprise before she shrugged, "Let's go!"

"Okay!" Naruto exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted boredly, as he followed his teammates.

* * *

As the trio walked through the woods, Sasuke and Sakura's Eevee duo were out with them. Sasuke's Eevee stood quietly by his side while Sakura's Eevee talked to him quietly.

Suddenly, Naruto's pokegear started ringing, "Hello?"

"Hello Naruto." Hiruzen greeted warmly.

"Grandpa Hiruzen!" Naruto greeted happily.

The duo began having a conversation when Sasuke interrupted, "Just tell us why you called."

Sakura and Naruto sighed at Sasuke's rudeness. Hiruzen however chuckled over the phone.

"Ah, you remind me so much of a boy I met ten years ago." Hiruzen reminisced.

Sasuke eyes widened and became interested, "What is his name!?"

"Uchiha Itachi….he looks like you and even acts like you at that age….." Hiruzen said sadly.

'My brother….acted like me? But, how?' Sasuke wondered in shock.

Naruto was having around the same thoughts, 'Itachi was a regretful yet kind and warm sole…..what changed him in the world?'

"Wh-why did he act like tha-at?" Sasuke choked out.

"His brother died…and made him change from the loving boy to an angry, hate filled teenager." Hiruzen said sorrowfully.

Sasuke by now had tears going down his face and didn't even care that they were watching him cry. Sakura looked in concern and confusedly; Naruto however got angry.

"How did he die!?" Naruto asked angrily.

Hiruzen was quiet over the other line, "By the hands of one of my most trusted allies….and friends…Danzo Shirahama."

* * *

**How was it? Next chapter will be a serious chapter, as Sasuke will try and find out everything that happened about his clan.**

**Sasuke:** Charmander, Eevee

**Naruto: **Abra, Kakuna

**Sakura: **Eevee


	4. First Town

Sasuke was extremely quiet today, even for him. The trio walked in awkward silence.

Sakura for one was sad and confused about why Sasuke was acting so depressed. She kept glancing back at him with worried eyes.

Sasuke felt horrible. He kept blaming himself for Itachi's sorrow, but he knew he needed to learn more about his family in this world.

Naruto on the other hand was pissed off. He just wanted Sasuke to have a week where nothing bad happened to him, and he still won't get that.

"So, guys I was wondering….what pokemon type do you think I should catch? Neither of my pokemon are fighters yet, so I need another." Naruto asked/rambled to kill the awkward silence.

"Flying type." Sasuke replied nonchalantly.

Naruto's eyes widened a bit, "That was quick."

"Yeah. You seem to be _extremely _gifted with wind." Sasuke replied coolly, empathizing the word 'extremely'.

Naruto quickly got what he meant and smiled, "Yeah! A flying type would be good!"

Sasuke nodded and continued walking, and seemed to be okay. He had a determined expression and was walking somewhat fast.

'Sasuke seems better now!' Sakura thought cheerfully.

Naruto on the other hand had different thoughts, 'Sasuke is planning something isn't he?'

The trio continued to walk until they got to a small town. The trio was each having a different emotion then the other and walked in.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE ISN'T A GYM HERE!?" Naruto screamed in despair at nurse Joy.

Sasuke sighed while Sakura stood in embarrassment. Everyone just stared at the group in curiosity.

"Sakura, while Naruto is complaining, I'm going out to figure out something." Sasuke stated, as he walked away.

"Oh, okay…..WAIT! YOU DID NOT JUST LEAVE ME WITH HIM DID YOU!?" Sakura screamed when she realized Sasuke just ditched her.

* * *

'The Sakura I'm used to wouldn't have said that to me…' Sasuke thought in his head.

Sasuke currently has snuck in the police headquarters and was checking the most wanted list. He was surprised by what he saw.

'Deidara Yamanaka; son of Inoichi Yamanaka; age fourteen; an Akatsuki member; reason for being on the most wanted…..terrorist.' Sasuke thought.

'Well, that makes since. But now for someone else important.' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke scanned the list and was very surprised at the Uchiha section. His mouth flew open and gaped.

'Orochimaru…..is an Uchiha?' Sasuke thought in surprise.

Sasuke heard the alarm go off and he picked up the files and disappeared with his insane speed. He was outside of the building quicker than they were through the door….and they were right outside it.

* * *

'Stupid Naruto! He almost got us kicked out of the city! And he's probably lost right now!' Sakura thought angrily.

She was currently walking with her Eevee through a rocky area and was mad at the blonde. Her Eevee kept looking up at her curiously.

She looked up and saw an egg up on the rocks. She smiled and looked down at her Eevee.

Sakura smiled, "Eevee, I have a job for you…."

* * *

Naruto was currently walking through the forest right outside the town and was looking for a flying type. He smiled when he saw a bird pokemon perched up on a tree.

**Pidgey, the bird pokemon. Very docile. If attacked, it will often kick up sand to protect itself rather than fight back. **Naruto's pokedex beeped.

Naruto quietly sent out his Kakuna, as that is what a ninja is supposed to do. His Kakuna looked up at him coolly.

"Use poison sting." Naruto whispered.

Kakuna sent a poisonous needle-like thing out of his mouth and hit Pidgey in the side with it. Pidgey fell down in pain and Naruto used this time to throw a pokeball now that Pidgey was poisoned. Pidgey's ball shook several times before it stopped. Naruto smiled at that.

"WE CAUGHT A PIDGEY!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

His Kakuna nodded as Naruto returned his pokemon. Naruto ran to go tell his friends about his new teammate.

* * *

Sasuke was perched on top of a tree as he read about his enemies and former allies through the most wanted list. He was very interested in Orochimaru.

'He is the father of mom?!' Sasuke thought in shock.

As Sasuke continued reading, he kept getting more and more shocked. He was now gaping at the fact that Orochimaru deserted them after the four year old Sasuke died.

'So…..he became a villain because I died? …What else will I learn about my family and the akatsuki?' Sasuke thought in shock.

Sasuke was disappointed to find out that was all the information that the files were going to give about his master-turned-grandfather.

He scrolled down the list and scrolled down until he saw Nagato's name. His eyes widened in shock.

'No way…how is that possible?!' Sasuke thought in extreme disbelief.

* * *

**How was it? I wonder what else I will think of for the storyline later. **

**Sasuke:** Charmander, Eevee

**Naruto: **Abra, Kakuna, Pidgey

**Sakura: **Eevee, Egg

**Review please! I need to know what you think!**


End file.
